


Suciedad

by miauneko



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: [Yaoi] Geese Howard puede ser un hombre cruel que no mide sus palabras, pero nunca ha tratado a Billy de manera injusta.





	Suciedad

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sujidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240533) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko)

La promesa de darle a Billy una vida mejor había sido cumplida. Geese no había mentido al decir que el muchacho que había encontrado viviendo en las calles de Londres tendría un techo, comida, y un salario decente. El empresario incluso se había asegurado de que la hermana de Billy viviera en un lugar seguro, para que el muchacho no tuviera distracciones y pudiera enfocarse por completo en su trabajo.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, al cabo de unos años, el muchacho había ido cambiando. Su ingenuo anhelo de encontrar un lugar en el mundo se había visto menguado por la naturaleza de sus deberes y las exigencias que Geese imponía sobre él.

Billy nunca se había quejado y nunca se había negado a cumplir las órdenes de su empleador, pero pronto sus ilusiones se habían marchitado, al ver que su trabajo era bien remunerado pero implicaba lastimar personas, y en ocasiones matarlas a sangre fría. Geese no tenía reparos en mandar asesinar a inocentes para amedrentar a sus enemigos, y, a menudo, era Billy quien mataba por él.

El muchacho se había convertido en un joven de mirada hosca y actitud arisca, que aceptaba todas sus órdenes con una inclinación de cabeza en la que era imposible leer sus pensamientos. Billy no protestaba, pero estaba claro que llevaba el peso de aquellas acciones sobre los hombros.

A veces, Geese lo observaba y se preguntaba si Billy estaba cerca de quebrarse y sucumbir a la culpabilidad. Pero Billy continuaba sirviéndolo adecuadamente, acatando hasta sus órdenes más despiadadas y, al final de cada encargo, el joven volvía a la oficina e informaba que había completado su misión.

Con frecuencia, Billy acudía aún exaltado por la matanza, pero la mirada de sus ojos celestes era firme cuando reportaba que había cumplido. Si Geese estaba de buen humor y le decía que había hecho un buen trabajo, Billy hacía una reverencia profunda y recibía aquellas palabras como si fuera un honor matar para él.

Cuando estaban a solas en la oficina y Geese sentía que Billy lo observaba, se preguntaba qué pasaría por la mente del joven. ¿Billy le guardaba resentimiento?

Después de todo, él lo había introducido en ese mundo violento donde la vida de las personas no tenía valor. Lo utilizaba para hacer actos inmorales, y Billy se había ganado una pésima reputación. El joven era odiado tanto como él, pero Billy no tenía su poder ni su dinero, y, en vez de un temeroso respeto, las personas que lo reconocían simplemente mostraban un amargo desprecio hacia él.

Geese había querido preguntar si Billy se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquel puesto, pero nunca había llegado a formular aquella interrogante, porque Billy no renegaba de su trabajo. Cumplía, e ignoraba el cargo de consciencia y la culpabilidad. Cada mañana estaba en la oficina, y su mirada era tan dura y desaprensiva como la de Geese.

Sin embargo, un invierno, Geese notó que Billy comenzaba a llegar con heridas en su cuerpo. Al inicio fueron rasguños inofensivos, o moretones que la tarde anterior no habían estado ahí. Geese podía reconocer que no eran marcas de peleas, porque sabía bien que Billy era lo suficientemente hábil y fuerte para no permitir que nadie lo lastimara.

Pero las heridas continuaron apareciendo con una frecuencia regular, hasta que una mañana, Billy llegó a trabajar con un oído cubierto de sangre seca. El lugar donde el día anterior había llevado un pendiente plateado mostraba un desgarro aún en carne viva, y el lóbulo estaba partido en dos. El cuello y el hombro de su chaqueta de cuero estaban manchados a causa de la hemorragia.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Geese, reclinándose contra el respaldo de la silla en que estaba sentado, observando a Billy con aire desaprobador.

Billy se llevó una mano a la oreja con fastidio.

—No es nada.

—Esa herida no estaba ahí anoche. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Un ajuste de cuentas?

Billy mantuvo la mirada esquiva.

—Asuntos personales. Fue un descuido. En verdad no es nada.

—¿Personales? —repitió Geese, y Billy apretó los dientes con fuerza, fastidiado por la insistencia de su jefe.

—Por favor, olvídelo. No es nada que afecte mi desempeño.

—Eso lo decido yo.

Billy entrecerró los ojos, de pie ante Geese, pero sin mirarlo.

—Piensa en cómo se refleja esto en la imagen que proyectas. Un empleado de Howard Connection que se deja lastimar es inadmisible. Y no hablo sólo de hoy.

Billy alzó la vista un momento, desconcertado de que Geese hubiera llegado a esa conclusión, que además era acertada, y de que hubiese notado algo más en los días anteriores.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuró.

Geese asintió, conforme con esa respuesta, pero continuó observando al joven.

—Tu posición en esta empresa es lo suficientemente alta para que no tengas que conformarte con unos sujetos de mal vivir si lo que buscas es compañía —comentó de pronto, volviendo a sonar desaprobador.

Billy frunció el ceño al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. No se sorprendió de que Geese hubiese atado cabos y concluido que esas heridas se debían a sus actividades nocturnas. Los arañazos, moretones, y las marcas provocadas por intensos momentos de violenta pasión, todo estaba claro para aquél que supiera verlo. Tampoco le extrañaba que Geese estuviera al tanto de lo que él hacía, porque el empresario no confiaba en nadie y vigilaba a todos sus allegados. Pero resultaba humillante saber que Geese tenía conocimiento de sus preferencias, y del tipo de personas con las que él salía. Y, lo peor de todo, que pareciera desaprobar aquellos hábitos.

Sintiéndose molesto y humillado, Billy evitó mirar a su jefe. Nunca había abordado el tema delante de Geese, porque temía oír lo que el empresario opinaba sobre tener un empleado homosexual.

Pero todo indicaba que Geese sabía sobre sus inclinaciones. El empresario no se veía muy contento al respecto.

¿Tal vez porque eso también afectaba la imagen de sus empresas?

—Estás por encima de unos delincuentes de poca monta y de unos drogadictos vagabundos —continuó Geese.

Billy se mordió el labio. Su jefe sabía sobre sus amistades también...

—¿O es que ellos te hacen sentir a gusto? —preguntó Geese a continuación con una clara malicia en su voz—. No puedes dejar atrás tus orígenes, ¿es eso?

Sintiendo una corriente de rabia por aquella burla innecesaria, Billy clavó sus ojos en los de Geese.

—Las personas normales no se acercan a mí. Porque saben para quién trabajo. Saben lo que hago por ti.

Geese no reaccionó al tono irrespetuoso de Billy, ni a la manera tan informal en que el joven lo había tratado de “tú”.

El empresario sonrió con maldad, como si disfrutara de cada gota de la molestia de su guardaespaldas.

—¿Entonces yo tengo la culpa? —preguntó Geese plácidamente.

—No he dicho eso.

Se observaron. Geese pasó la mirada por el oído lastimado de Billy, sus ropas ensangrentadas y su expresión fastidiada. El joven no se movió cuando él se puso de pie y se le acercó.

—A estas alturas, has matado a más personas que yo —comentó Geese, mirando en los ojos celestes de Billy—. Tal vez mereces que te lastimen.

Billy le mantuvo la mirada y no respondió.

—¿Es eso lo que buscas? —preguntó Geese, alzando una mano para sujetar el pendiente que Billy aún llevaba en el otro oído. Sus dedos juguetearon con el aro plateado, tirando suavemente.

Billy se tensó, como si esperara que ese pendiente fuera arrancado también.

—Tal vez alguien que ha cometido tantas atrocidades merece que lo traten mal. No veo qué otra razón tendría mi guardaespaldas para dejarse lastimar.

—Dije que fue un descuido —masculló Billy.

Geese tiró del pendiente otra vez, esta vez con más fuerza, pero Billy no hizo ningún gesto para detenerlo o apartarlo.

—Ésta no es la vida que habías imaginado —dijo Geese, sin necesidad de preguntarlo—. No te ves muy feliz con lo que te has convertido.

Billy frunció el ceño.

—Ésta es la vida que usted me dio, y estoy agradecido.

—Pero no es lo que esperabas.

—Quería serle útil y lo he conseguido. No esperaba nada más.

—No me agrada que me mientan.

Billy bajó la mirada, pero Geese ocupaba todo su campo visual, por lo que acabó mirando hacia el pecho del empresario.

Geese dejó ir el pendiente y tocó la sangre seca en el otro oído de Billy.

—Sígueme —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Billy obedeció dócilmente, y se dirigieron al ascensor. Geese presionó el botón de uno de los pisos intermedios del rascacielos.

—¿Geese-sama? —preguntó Billy cuando entraron en un apartamento amoblado que nunca había sido utilizado. El lugar estaba equipado con todas las comodidades necesarias para ser habitable, inclusive un mueble bar, pero nadie vivía ahí.

—Estás sucio, ve a tomar una ducha —ordenó Geese—. Límpiate bien. No quiero rastros de otras personas sobre ti cuando estés en mi presencia.

Billy se mordió el labio al oír el desprecio en la voz de Geese, y sintió otra oleada de molestia, pero no respondió. ¿Qué podía decir?

Sin mirar a su jefe, Billy se dirigió al baño.

El baño estaba diseñado a juego con el lujoso departamento. El suelo y los muros eran de mármol blanco y había una bañera a un lado y una ducha en el otro extremo. La ducha no tenía cortina, sino una pared de vidrio transparente.

Billy buscó algunas toallas en el armario y luego cumplió la orden de su jefe, y se desnudó y entró a la ducha. Se enjabonó con esmero y se quedó un largo rato con los ojos cerrados bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

La noche anterior no le había dejado ningún recuerdo agradable duradero. El placer había sido corto e insatisfactorio. Lo habían tomado con violencia, y él lo había permitido, porque siempre acababa permitiéndolo, sin importar cuánto se resistiera en un inicio.

Era insatisfactorio, sí, pero lo necesitaba. Cuando estaba siendo poseído, cuando otros lo usaban para saciar sus propios y egoístas deseos, Billy sentía que eso era lo mejor que podría lograr. A veces anhelaba el dolor. Merecía que lo maltrataran, que lo castigaran por sentirse tan insignificante, por permitir que otros utilizaran su cuerpo de esa manera.

A veces el dolor físico opacaba al dolor de saber que la persona a la que quería pertenecer no tenía interés en él.

Geese-sama tenía el mundo a sus pies. Jamás iba a interesarse en alguien a quien había encontrado mendigando en las calles.

—Maldición —murmuró el joven.

Geese-sama tenía razón. Estaba sucio. Lo había estado desde que se habían conocido, porque había permitido que otras personas lo poseyeran a cambio de un poco de dinero para sobrevivir unos cuantos días más. Y no podía dejar atrás sus orígenes, y por eso acababa las noches con personas por las que no guardaba ningún afecto, en sórdidas habitaciones de moteles baratos, entre sábanas revueltas y húmedas de sudor. Ya no había un pago de por medio, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer para llenar la carencia que lo agobiaba.

La insatisfacción de saber que eso no era lo que quería lo llenaba de amargura, pero no tenía otra opción, porque pasaba los días junto a Geese-sama, y el empresario era hermoso e inalcanzable y perturbaba sus pensamientos y sus deseos.

Billy abrió los ojos al oír el sonido de la puerta del baño. Se quedó de una pieza al ver a Geese entrar. El empresario estaba en mangas de camisa y se había sacado la corbata. Los primeros botones del cuello estaban desabrochados y llevaba un vaso de whisky en una mano.

—Continúa. No estás limpio aún —ordenó Geese, cruzando el baño para sentarse en el borde de la bañera, desde donde podía observar la ducha.

Billy se volvió hacia un lado intentando cubrir su desnudez, pero era imposible. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose humillado y avergonzado.

—Gírate. Quiero verte —indicó Geese.

—Geese-sama…

—Obedece.

Billy se volvió. Geese lo contempló a través de la pared de vidrio de la ducha, bebiendo un sorbo de whisky.

—Muéstrame cómo te limpias.

Billy no se movió y Geese entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tengo que forzarte? ¿Es así cómo te gusta que te traten?

—Una orden suya basta, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy.

Con dedos trémulos, Billy volvió a enjabonarse. Bajo la mirada de Geese, cada centímetro de su piel estaba ahora sensible. El roce de sus propios dedos le produjo un escalofrío.

Geese bebió el whisky y observó mientras Billy recorría los recodos de su cuerpo con ademanes tensos y la mirada esquiva. Las salpicaduras de agua y el vapor del baño no eran suficientes para ocultar la desnudez del joven, ni su expresión avergonzada, o sus mejillas ruborizadas. Tampoco encubrían la manera en que su cuerpo había reaccionado a aquella situación.

Con una sonrisa medio burlona, Geese bebió un largo sorbo y luego se puso de pie, acercándose a Billy, pero manteniéndose detrás del vidrio, donde el agua no le salpicara.

Billy lo miró sólo un segundo y luego bajó la vista, mientras la espuma blanca resbalaba por su cuerpo y se iba por el desagüe.

Geese observó a su empleado, los músculos claramente marcados, el físico aún joven que lo hacía tan claramente atractivo. Era lamentable que Billy estuviera desperdiciándose entre pandilleros y drogadictos. No tenía sentido que permitiera que sujetos como aquéllos dejaran sus marcas sobre él.

Al bajar la vista, Geese reparó en que Billy seguía excitado, furioso y humillado por aquella reacción que no podía controlar.

Sin una razón en particular, Geese sonrió.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Te excita que te miren?

Detrás del vidrio, Billy cerró sus manos con fuerza, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre él y salpicando el cristal.

—Si está satisfecho, quisiera vestirme, Geese-sama —murmuró Billy.

—Yo te diré cuándo puedes vestirte. —La voz de Geese fue áspera—. Sécate y ven aquí.

Billy obedeció, resignado. Se frotó con la toalla con rabia, hasta que su piel enrojeció. Era obvio que no quería estar ahí, desnudo delante de la mirada desaprobadora de su jefe, pero no le quedaba más que acatar aquella orden.

Geese bebió el último sorbo de whisky y dejó el vaso a un lado. Tras una pausa, caminó alrededor de Billy, examinando su piel descubierta y las marcas que había en ella. Con un gesto deliberadamente lento, tocó un moretón que Billy tenía en su espalda baja.

El joven se apartó bruscamente, como si el contacto le hubiese quemado.

Geese continuó contemplándolo, reparando en los arañazos y los otros rastros de golpes. Notó una pequeña quemadura de cigarrillo en el interior del muslo del joven.

Al terminar, Geese se detuvo frente a Billy y esperó a que el rubio alzara los ojos hacia él.

La incomodidad de Billy era evidente, pero pronto ésta se convirtió en confusión, porque, pese a la situación, Geese ya no se estaba burlando de él ni entregándose a un comportamiento lascivo o perverso. El empresario solamente lo observaba con una calmada reprobación.

—Lo que hagas durante tu tiempo libre me tiene sin cuidado —informó Geese con voz severa y fría—. Si te excita que te maltraten, es cosa tuya. —El empresario hizo una pausa, observando los hombros y el pecho de Billy, y luego alzando la vista hacia su oído desgarrado—. Pero no olvides que he invertido tiempo y dinero en ti. No me agrada que mis posesiones estén en mal estado.

—Tendré más cuidado —murmuró Billy, inclinando la cabeza y luego buscando sus ropas con la mirada.

—No te vistas. Ve a la habitación —indicó Geese.

Desconcertado, Billy observó a su jefe. Y luego obedeció, sin protestar.

El joven se dirigió al dormitorio, cabizbajo, dejando huellas húmedas sobre la alfombra gris. Era media mañana pero las cortinas del lugar eran opacas y estaban cerradas. La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra.

Billy se estremeció al sentir que Geese caminaba tras él, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que eso significaba, porque un momento después sintió un empellón violento que lo hizo perder pie y caer boca abajo sobre la cama.

Al instante, una mano de Geese-sama se cerró en sus cabellos bruscamente, y el peso del empresario se cernió sobre él. Billy ahogó un gemido cuando su rostro quedó atrapado contra el colchón, y al forcejear, se dio cuenta de que Geese lo estaba dominando sin esfuerzo, impidiéndole moverse.

—¿Q-qué…? —Billy se esforzó por mirar a su jefe. La expresión de Geese era extraña. El empresario parecía observarlo como alguien miraría a un raro espécimen, atento a sus reacciones.

Geese no respondió, pero se apoyó aun más contra él, y Billy contuvo el aliento al notar la tela de los pantalones de Geese contra su piel desnuda. Tembló con violencia cuando Geese empujó su entrepierna contra él, permitiéndole sentir una tensa rigidez a través de sus ropas.

Billy jadeó entrecortadamente, sin entender qué estaba pasando, y el jadeo se convirtió en un gemido cuando los dedos de la mano libre de Geese se posaron sobre su entrepierna, cubriendo su erección de un modo frío y analítico, como si buscaran confirmar algo.

—¿Es así como te gusta que te tomen? —preguntó Geese en voz baja—. ¿Por la fuerza?

Billy forcejó débilmente, sintiéndose humillado y odiando el hecho de que quería que aquello continuara, aunque no tuviese sentido. La mano de Geese se apartó, y luego el joven oyó el sonido del cinturón de su jefe al ser abierto, seguido por el sonido de una cremallera.

El roce de la excitación de Geese contra su piel hizo que su mente se nublara.

—Si no haces nada, voy a violarte, Billy —dijo Geese con una voz extrañamente íntima, mientras el empresario empujaba un poco más, provocándole un leve dolor—. Pero parece que eso es lo que quieres. Ni siquiera estás oponiendo resistencia.

Billy no se movió. La mano en sus cabellos lo sujetaba con excesiva fuerza.

—Si es lo que desea, hágalo —murmuró contra el colchón, odiándose por estar anhelando aquello, pero sabiendo que era lo único que podía tener.

Geese hizo un sonido despectivo y luego se apartó con una risa desdeñosa.

—Pensándolo bien, no resulta muy atractivo tomar algo que ha sido usado por otros antes que yo.

Geese lo dejó ir y Billy se incorporó, ofuscado. El empresario estaba abotonando sus pantalones con una sonrisa maliciosa, intencionalmente dejándolo excitado y anhelante.

—¿Ibas a dejar que te viole? —preguntó Geese—. No creí que serías tan patético.

La confusión de Billy se tornó en rabia.

—Patético o no, parece que le excito, Geese-sama —respondió Billy con insolencia.

Hubo un tenso silencio, y luego Geese entrecerró los ojos.

—Vístete y vete. No te presentes durante el resto de la semana.

—¿Q-qué?

—No voy a tolerar que te dirijas a mí con ese tono.

La mente de Billy acabó de bloquearse por completo. Aquello era demasiado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Geese no dijo más. Sólo dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, Billy lo sujetó por la muñeca, tirando de él, impidiéndole irse. No sabía qué iba a decir o hacer, pero Geese-sama no podía dejarlo así. No podía suspenderlo de sus labores, porque quien había incitado aquella situación era el propio Geese-sama. ¿No era eso lo que había querido? Humillarlo, despreciarlo, empujarlo a comportarse de una manera impropia, por diversión.

Geese se detuvo y alzó la muñeca que Billy sujetaba. Sus ojos celestes brillaron furiosos, sorprendidos por aquel atrevimiento.

Con un ademán brusco, Geese se liberó y cerró su mano en un puño. Billy estuvo completamente seguro de que lo iba a golpear, y esperó, preparándose para el impacto, sabiendo que lo tenía merecido, deseándolo, porque prefería un castigo físico a ser reprendido de esa manera. Quería que Geese-sama desahogara su rabia con él, que lo lastimara cuanto quisiera, si eso servía para que retirara sus palabras.

Sin embargo, el golpe no llegó. Geese bajó su puño despacio, observando a Billy, que continuaba completamente desnudo, sentado en el borde del colchón, viéndose molesto y miserable en la penumbra.

—¿No pensabas defenderte? A pesar de que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que te hagan esto —recriminó Geese, haciendo un ademán hacia las heridas del joven—. Te di una vida mejor, pero prefieres continuar comportándote como si aún pertenecieras a las calles. ¿Por qué no sacas provecho de lo que te he dado y buscas a alguien que te merezca? Estás muy por encima de este tipo de existencia despreciable.

La voz de Geese fue extrañamente razonable, pese a su severidad. Billy se sintió súbitamente avergonzado. Habría preferido un brusco reclamo o un grito. Geese-sama sonaba decepcionado y eso era más difícil de soportar que su molestia.

—No sé cómo —murmuró Billy en voz baja.

—¿No?

—Esto es lo único que consigo —dijo Billy, tocándose el oído lastimado.

—Porque estás buscando en el lugar equivocado.

Billy rio con amargura.

—No estoy buscando.

—¿Entonces?

Billy negó con la cabeza y no respondió. No podía decirle a Geese-sama que él no buscaba a un compañero, porque lo que quería estaba delante de él y no podía alcanzarlo.

Un momento después, Billy se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de su jefe en su oído desgarrado. Hubo un dolor intenso, pese a que era sólo un roce, pero éste quedó olvidado cuando Geese deslizó su mano hacia su hombro y la dejó ahí, tibia contra su piel.

Billy hizo un suave sonido de frustración, porque el contacto volvió a encender su deseo, y él estaba desnudo y expuesto, y era imposible disimular.

Geese rio muy bajo, como si su reacción le entretuviera.

—No creí que te sintieras atraído hacia personas mayores que tú —comentó.

Billy mantuvo la mirada apartada. 

—Y yo no pensé que usted sentía atracción hacia otros hombres, mucho menos un empleado —confesó.

—Parece que estábamos equivocados.

Geese bajó su mano por el pecho de Billy, explorando su piel lentamente. Al rozar la aureola oscura de una de las tetillas del joven, Billy hizo un sonido ahogado, y Geese sonrió y frotó el pezón hasta que éste se endureció.

—Estás muy sensible —comentó Geese, acercándose un paso más, quedando de pie ante el joven, sin dejar de acariciar.

Billy parecía querer apartarse y, simultáneamente, tener miedo de moverse. Intensos estremecimientos lo recorrían, y su piel se había erizado. Sin embargo, el joven estaba abrumado y agradecido por el giro que había dado la situación. Geese-sama parecía haber olvidado su orden de que saliera de ahí. El empresario se veía entretenido tocándolo y agobiándolo con unas simples caricias.

Sin poder evitarlo, Billy levantó la vista lo suficiente para confirmar que Geese estaba excitado también. Su erección abultaba bajo la tela de sus pantalones. Billy tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños para controlar el deseo de tocarlo.

—Geese-sama, lo que dijo que haría… hágalo —pidió en voz baja.

La respuesta fue la mano de Geese apartándose.

Alarmado y temiendo haber dicho algo indebido, Billy alzó la vista hacia su jefe, y se estremeció al ver que Geese estaba desabrochándose la camisa para luego dejarla caer al suelo. Billy recorrió el torso de Geese con la mirada, su corazón acelerado, sin poder creer que el empresario había accedido y que eso iba a ocurrir.

El joven sintió un calor intenso cuando Geese se deshizo de sus pantalones, y se inclinó hacia él, empujándolo de espaldas sobre la cama. Billy contuvo la respiración al sentir el peso de su jefe y se dijo que no gritaría ni se quejaría cuando Geese-sama lo tomara. Él había pedido eso. Iba a atesorar cada segundo del placer de Geese-sama, aunque eso significara soportar el intenso dolor.

Pero su determinación flaqueó al notar la excitación de Geese rozando la suya. La piel caliente de su jefe le produjo un estremecimiento como una descarga. Geese lo notó y rio muy bajo, y luego lo atrapó bajo su peso y acercó sus labios al desgarro en el oído de Billy.

El joven dejó escapar una exclamación involuntaria cuando Geese lamió la herida una vez y luego la tomó entre sus labios, acariciándola con su lengua. El toque de su tibia saliva contra la piel viva produjo un intenso ardor al inicio, pero cuando éste amainó, sólo quedó un cosquilleo placentero. Ofuscado, Billy cerró sus manos en el cobertor, sin saber qué hacer.

Geese se apartó, deslizándose sobre él y rozando su cuello y su pecho con sus labios cálidos y húmedos. Billy se quedó inmóvil, sin entender. ¿Por qué Geese-sama no lo estaba tomando? ¿Por qué no estaba satisfaciendo su propio deseo?

Sin detenerse, Geese continuó bajando, tomando una de sus tetillas en su boca, lamiéndola con la punta de la lengua hasta que el pezón se puso erecto. Billy no pudo contener un quejido agudo, sorprendido por la intensidad de aquella sensación. Por reflejo, empujó su pelvis contra Geese, y otro quejido escapó.

Hubo una risa suave y desdeñosa. Geese se apartó y dejó un rastro húmedo con sus labios por su vientre, mientras seguía bajando en dirección a su entrepierna.

Billy lo vio abrir los labios, y, con completo estupor, observó a su jefe tomar su excitación con la boca.

El interior tibio y húmedo le arrancó un gemido que resonó en la habitación, y Billy intentó apartarse.

—Geese-sama, no —protestó con voz áspera.

Geese detuvo lo que hacía, observándolo a los ojos.

—¿No te agrada? —preguntó con un dejo burlón.

—No es correcto —dijo Billy—. Soy sólo un empleado… No debería…

—Tonterías —interrumpió Geese, volviendo a rodearlo, y Billy no pudo protestar, porque Geese recorrió su miembro con una lengua húmeda y sedosa y rozó un punto que hizo que Billy arqueara la espalda y ahogara otro grito.

Geese continuó, diestramente encontrando los lugares más sensibles que hacían que Billy se retorciera y gimiera de placer. En cuestión de segundos, Billy estuvo a punto de terminar. Geese se apartó antes de que eso sucediera, y miró al agitado joven con una sonrisa.

—Parece que fuera tu primera vez… —comentó.

Billy respiraba entre sus labios, y su rostro estaba ruborizado. Sus manos continuaban cerradas en el cobertor.

—Otros no se toman la molestia de hacer esto y sólo buscan saciarse —dijo el joven a la defensiva.

Geese arqueó las cejas, sin haber esperado esa respuesta, pero luego sonrió complacido.

—Después de hoy no volverás a conformarte con tan poco.

Billy no preguntó a qué se refería. Geese tomó una de las manos del joven, haciéndole soltar el cobertor, y la guió hacia su entrepierna, haciendo que Billy lo rodeara con sus dedos, mostrándole la cadencia rítmica con la que quería que el joven lo acariciara. Billy parecía haber olvidado cómo respirar, pero siguió las instrucciones, tímidamente primero, y luego con más ímpetu al oír una exhalación de placer de Geese.

El rubio casi perdió la coordinación al sentir que Geese lo rodeaba a él y lo acariciaba de forma similar, usando la mano izquierda para estimularlo y la derecha para comenzar a preparar su entrada.

Billy cerró los ojos, abrumado otra vez. Había esperado que Geese lo poseyera, no que se tomara el tiempo de hacer eso por él. Los dedos de su jefe eran diestros y no precisamente gentiles, pero sabían paliar el dolor, compensándolo con el placer delicioso que provocaban sus caricias. Billy se encontró anhelando sentir a Geese dentro de él, y aceleró el ritmo, provocando un gruñido de su jefe. Sintió que la rigidez de la excitación caliente y pulsante de Geese aumentaba entre sus dedos, y no dejó de estimularlo, queriendo llevarlo pronto al límite.

—Billy… —La amonestación fue clara y amenazante, pero Billy no se detuvo.

—Geese-sama… —murmuró, con la voz cargada del placer que lo recorría, el deseo tan intenso que era casi doloroso.

Geese apretó los dientes y cumplió con lo que Billy estaba pidiendo al decir su nombre. Posicionó al joven para penetrarlo y fue algo brusco al hacerlo, pero Billy no se quejó. Al contrario, Billy movió sus caderas para que él pudiera llegar más profundo, y jadeó con deleite cuando Geese salió de él y volvió a entrar, empujando con fuerza, mientras Billy arqueaba la espalda, sus labios entreabiertos en un grito silencioso.

A pesar de la bruma de sus pensamientos, Billy consiguió centrarse en su jefe lo suficiente para verlo disfrutar. El semblante de Geese estaba marcado por un tenso placer, sus embestidas se habían vuelto más rápidas, y estaba respirando por entre sus labios. Billy notó el momento exacto que precedía al orgasmo del empresario, y no dejó de observarlo, pero no previó que Geese clavaría su mirada en él mientras su tibia esperma se derramaba en su interior, y Billy sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa mirada y al calor líquido que lo llenaba, y la distensión entre sus piernas fue súbita e irreprimible, y se encontró viniéndose también, en largas e intensas oleadas que le quitaron el aliento y lo dejaron mareado y sin fuerzas.

Geese tenía una expresión satisfecha en su rostro, y continuó moviéndose contra él, dejándole saborear hasta el último segundo del clímax.

Billy permaneció acostado de espaldas en la cama, jadeante, mientras Geese se apartaba despacio. Se observaron por un momento y luego Geese negó para sí y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Billy oyó el agua de la ducha, pero no fue capaz de procesar lo que había pasado. Todo había sido repentino e inesperado. La molestia y humillación iniciales se habían tornado en placer y satisfacción. Geese-sama ya no se veía molesto con él.

Y Geese-sama… lo había poseído…

Billy se sentó en el borde de la cama, súbitamente aturdido. Había estado esperando posesividad y violencia, un acto brusco que debía acabar en un par de minutos, pero en vez de eso había recibido caricias y atenciones. Geese-sama no había necesitado ser brusco con él, y había hecho que ambos disfrutaran.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la única persona que _sí_ tenía el derecho de maltratarlo cuanto quisiera era también la única que, una y otra vez, le mostraba amabilidad?

Geese salió del baño a los pocos minutos, cubierto sólo con una toalla. Billy se dirigió a la ducha mientras Geese recogía sus ropas y comenzaba a vestirse.

A Billy le tomó un largo rato calmarse, y cuando salió, aseado y vestido, la habitación estaba vacía.

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió. La herida en el oído de Billy sanó y dejó una cicatriz que el joven cubrió con un par de pendientes.

Su trabajo no cambió. Las órdenes de Geese continuaron siendo inclementes. Algunos familiares de sus víctimas intentaron cobrar venganza y lo emboscaron una noche, pero Billy salió ileso, porque Geese-sama no se equivocaba: era lo suficientemente hábil para evitar que lo lastimaran.

No por nada era el segundo al mando en Howard Connection. Era una persona digna de ser llamada el hombre de confianza del emperador de esa ciudad.

Si los pecados realmente existían, entonces él estaba más allá de toda salvación. Y seguiría derramando sangre hasta el final de sus días, si Geese-sama así lo ordenaba.

Había jurado lealtad a ese hombre despiadado y lo único que le importaba era el presente y complacer a Geese. Si eso implicaba sacrificar su alma, entonces así sería. Lo haría con gusto, a cambio de una mirada de aprobación del empresario, y de la satisfacción de saber que era útil para él.

* * *

Billy entró a la oficina y se acercó al escritorio, frente al cual hizo una inclinación profunda.

—Sus enemigos están muertos —informó.

Geese lo observó. Contempló el sansetsukon que Billy llevaba en la mano y que estaba manchado de escarlata. Su mirada pasó por el traje de cuero de Billy y las salpicaduras de sangre que lo cubrían. Las mejillas del joven tenían rastros rojos también, y sus ojos celestes tenían el duro brillo que adquirían cuando Billy acababa de tomar una vida. Hasta sus cortos cabellos rubios estaban salpicados de sangre.

Pero la sangre no le pertenecía, y eso hizo que Geese sonriera.

—Estás sucio —comentó.

Billy asintió.

—Iré a tomar una ducha en seguida. —Hubo una pausa, y Billy esperó unos segundos con la mirada cortésmente baja.

—Tal vez deba acompañarte para supervisar que lo hagas bien —dijo Geese con tono burlón.

Billy suprimió una tenue sonrisa, porque había estado esperando que su jefe dijera algo así.

—Si es lo que desea, Geese-sama —respondió.

~ * Fin * ~

MiauNeko  
Toshima, 3 de octubre de 2019


End file.
